1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article and a sanitary napkin each including a liquid permeable top sheet, a liquid impermeable back sheet, and an absorber interposed between the top sheet and the back sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to absorb body fluid such as menstrual blood excreted from a wearer, absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins have been widely used (for example, see Patent document 1). Generally, such an absorbent article has a liquid permeable top sheet, a liquid impermeable back sheet, and an absorber interposed between the top sheet and the back sheet.